This Is Happiness
by CindyLou3
Summary: The lives of the children of the wolf pack. Mostly focused on Brianna Black, the daughter to Jake and the beloved Ness. Full Summary In Side.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Jake and Ness' daughter, her name is Brianna Black. It can get very confusing with all the names that I'm about to throw at you, but you'll get used to it. This focuses on the pack's kids, and they are:

Sam & Emily: Brian-22 Kieran-18

Jacob & Renesmee: Brianna-18 Ryan-15

Seth & Danielle: Kat-16 Alana-6

Paul & Rachel: Justin-17 Amanda-5

Jared & Kim: Ava-17 Jennifer-10

Quil & Claire: Kayla-7

Embry & Selena: Candace-15

Brady & Nicole: Zach-16

Collin & Jackie: Nick-11

Seth, Embry, Brady, and Collin all imprinted.

Jake and Ness had Brianna 2 years after she reached her full age, so this is about 26 years after Breaking Dawn. The wolves all stopped phasing, Quil stopped when Claire was about 20. Jacob still phases though (he is the only one) but that's because Ness is living forever, so she wants Jake to live forever also.

This story follows Brianna through life; she and Kieran are seniors in high school. Justin and Ava are juniors, Zach and Kat are sophomores and Ryan and Candace are freshmen. These eight are the ones mostly mentioned in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!

Chapter 1

"Brianna I wanna go to the water." My little cousin Amanda said. She has been so excited about going to the beach today. We were having a cookout, and by we I meant my close-enough-to-be-family here at La Push Reservation.

It was hot enough outside to play in the salty waters of Washington without getting hypothermia. Even though it is only May, don't ask me why this weather is the most unusual in the whole world I think. Everyone was excited, the girls and I had finally gotten the chance to wear our bathing suits that we got, curtsey of my (great) Aunt Alice. The boys, from what I have heard from my brother are just over joyed that they get to play football in the water. I don't understand them sometimes, there are four teenage boys in our little group and that would mean playing football with two teams of two. Idiots. The girls tried playing them once, and boy did that turn out pretty. They trash talked so bad (and beat us equally as bad) that we didn't talk to them for a week. I guess it was a bit over-dramatic, but what else do you expect from teenage girls?

"Okay, you have all your stuff right?" I said back to her. I loved my little cousin she is so adorable.

"Yes I do." Then she started looking in her bag for something.

"Justin! Come here right now!" She said, calling her brother.

They had gotten here about 10 minutes ago, right as I was packing the rest of the stuff in my bag. MY parents left earlier when Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel got here. The only reason Justin, Amanda and Ryan didn't leave yet is because I still wasn't done getting ready. They said they'd much rather ride with me to the beach than their parents.

"Yes Mandy?" Justin said coming in my room. He loved his little sister as much as anyone else and she had to be the only person that wasn't subject to his witty remarks…because she always beat him to it.

"I told you I wanted apple juice not apple sauce! What am I supposed to do now?" She screamed. Seeing as she is only 5 years old, this little scene was ridiculously funny to watch. My brother walked in and came to stand next to me. We stood and watched the biggest smart ass I know get out-witted while we tried to hold back our laughter.

"I'm sorry, but we can just get some. You know Uncle Jacob and Aunt Ness have some here."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't change the fact that you can't listen! Do I have to do everything myself?" She screamed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come on, you're going to do your brother like that?" Justin said, trying to muffle his laughs too.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about her boyfriend's when she gets older; she will definitely be able to handle them without us." Ryan said as he followed her out of the room.

"But we are still going to be there for back up; my baby sister will not be taking control of." Justin said walking out.

I love them; they are truly something to watch. I grabbed my car keys and my bag before I went downstairs.

Amanda and Justin had apparently already made up and were talking with Ryan about all the things they were going to do at the beach.

"Hey Ry, can you get the food?" I asked. Everybody agreed to bring some food so that we would have enough to feed all these people.

"Um, mom and dad took it with them." He said after looking around.

"Okay. Does everyone have _everything_ they need?" I asked, looking in my bag making sure I have my towel, and phone.

"YES." They all said.

"Okay, Ryan and Mandy in the back, Justin you're riding shot gun." I said, gesturing them out of the house and to my Camry.

"Why does he get shot gun?" Amanda asked when she walked past me.

"Because sweetie, you're five, at least you get to sit in the back with Ryan." I said to her, smiling as best I could. I definitely didn't want to get into it with this particular five year old.

"Don't worry Mandy, all the cool people sit in the back." Ryan said, taking her hand and leading her to the backseat.

"Psh, yeah right, the front is where it's at. Right Bri?" Justin said, sitting in the passenger's side of the car. He held his hand up to give me a high five.

I looked at him then laughed.

"So, you're really just going to leave me hanging like that?" He said. "Okay, I see how it is."

I turned the radio on in the car to the Disney station; I didn't want my darling of a cousin to hear anything bad while riding in her big cousin's car.

Justin was on his phone, probably texting some girl. I had to smile because he attracts girls like a magnet. Honestly, all of the guys in our little clique do. Kieran has most of the girl population in the school chasing after him; Justin pretty much has it the same. A few if my friends keep begging me to hook them up with him. A had to laugh in their face because I think Ava has a thing for him. My little brother and Zach have some high school girls going head over heels for them, but the middle school kids just LOVE Ryan.

It's so funny, but lately I have been getting kind of annoyed with all the girls talking about Kieran. He has always been my best friend, since we were like 4, and I will always tell him when he's pissing me off. I honestly have no clue why, but when he starts texting some random girl he met at the mall, while he's having a conversation with me, it gets on my last nerve. That happens a lot though because he doesn't have a girlfriend, so the more girls he can get the better he thinks he is, I guess?

"Justin, who are you talking to?" I asked him.

"Ava." He said, I started smiling, I knew sooner or later they were going to realize they can't avoid their feelings forever. It was clear to everyone that Ava liked Justin, but so did every other girl in a mile radius. But, what no one could pick up was Justin liked her too. I noticed the changes, and I'm sure Aunt Rachel did too cause we're the closest girls to him in his life. He stopped talking to a bunch of girls, and when he was around Ava, his attention was strictly for her. It was so cute!

"Brianna, don't get excited, she was just asking when we were going to get there." He retorted to my smile, and then he went back to texting.

"It doesn't take that long to tell her ten minutes Justin." I said in a sing songy voice.

He just turned to look out the window; I could tell he was smiling.

We pulled up to the beach about 10 minutes after we left. Everyone was here but us, that's embarrassing.

I put the car in park, reached to the backseat to get my bag then I went to go get Amanda out of the back. She was half asleep, which I don't understand because she was just wide awake.

Toddlers, I just don't get them.

"Justin can you carry my bag for me?" I said handing it to him.

"Why, you have two arms."

"First because you're my cousin and second cause I'm going to carry Amanda, she's like half asleep."

"I'll carry it for you Bri." A voice said coming from behind me.

I turned to see Kieran there smiling at me…without a shirt.

"Um…" I said, looking at his much sculpted abs.

He just smiled and picked Amanda up from her seat. Once she realized someone was carrying her Mandy was completely up.

"Kieran!" She screamed in her small voice. He started laughing; boy did the kids love him. It was actually quite adorable, I wonder how he'll be when he has kids.

"Hey Mandy. You ready to have fun?" He asked her. I picked up my bag.

"Hey Kier." I said. He put Amanda down and came over to give me a hug.

Oh my god, he smells so good. But I think that of all the guys I hug.

He grabbed Mandy's hand and we started walking towards everyone.

"Mandy, you let Kieran walk with you, but not me?" I mocked.

"I am walking with you Bri!" She said, smiling at me.

"You're finally here! I thought I was going to have to beat these boys all by myself." Kat said when we reached the cookout area. She had on a t-shirt and shorts over her bathing suit. It looked like someone dumped water on her though.

"Yeah, I had to finish blow-drying my hair."

"Why would you dry your hair before you came to the beach? You're just going to get it wet again anyway." Kieran said.

"I wasn't planning on that actually." I said back.

"Well when you're playing football with us, you're going to get wet. Remember? We play in the water, makes it more fun." I stared at him like him was crazy.

"I'm not playing." I said, and then I turned to greet everyone else. "Hey Mrs. Em-" But I was cut off by Kieran. Amanda let go of his hand and ran over to talk to Alana.

"Yeah you are."

"I don't want to. Playing with you guys would mean I would have to dumb my skills down so you wouldn't get beat too bad, and playing the game like that just isn't fun."

"Oh, dude are you gonna take that?" Zach said, coming to stand next to him with the football in his hands.

"It was actually an insult to all four of you so…" Kat said, standing next to me.

"Dude, do you remember last time? I think it was like 50 to 0." Ryan said from where he was standing.

"That was an unfair game, you guys were-" Ava started but Kieran cut her off.

"We didn't cheat; we're just good like that." He said. I dropped my bag, which was followed by a bunch of 'oohs' from my instigating uncles.

I looked at Candace, and then Ava and I bumped Kat with my elbow. They all got the message.

"If we're so bad then, why are you standing there looking stupid?" All the guys looked confused when I said this.

"We aren't standing here looking-"

Then I grabbed the ball out of Zach's hands and we made a run for it.

"Now you are!" I yelled back. We running as fast as we could, but of course the boys caught up with us. I felt someone pick me up right when we hit the water. He picked me up so that I was hanging over his shoulder; my hair was hanging loosely down, while all the blood was rushing to my head.

"Now if you don't give me the ball back now, I'm going to keep walking deeper and deeper into the water until all your hair is wet, and then I'll just take it, or you could give it back and start the game off right. Your choice."

"Kieran, put me down! All the blood is going to my head!" I screamed.

"You going to give the ball back?"

"No!"

"Then no."

Everybody, the girls, the guys, the toddlers, even the adults were laughing at us.

"Okay fine!" I threw the ball in the sand.

He pulled me around so that he now held me bridal style. I put my arms around his neck so that if he decided to try and drop me I'd still be holding on.

"Good choice Bri. I always knew you were smart." He smiled.

Now I don't usually think before I speak, and this is a prime example of that.

"Kier, when did you get so hot?" I asked.

He just laughed and said, "The same day you got so sexy."

"I SENSE A LOVE CONNECTION!" Justin screamed, loud enough for everyone on the whole beach to hear.

"Shut up Justin!" Kieran and I both screamed at the same time.

"Aw, you two are adorable." Kat said, as she walked by us to get the ball. Ryan beat her to it though.

"Give me the ball Ryan!" She said.

"Nope!" He said cheesing.

"Great idea dude, let's play keep away." Zach said, then he looked at me, "and Bri, it looks like you guys are already losing!"

"Ryan, can you please give me the ball?" I asked. "I am your big sister." I smiled at him sweetly, hoping he could just forget about all the times I threw pillows at his face and just hand me the ball.

"Which is reason enough to give the ball to Kieran." He said as he threw the ball right over my head. Kieran was a taller than me, but not by much, he was like 5'9 and I was 5'7.

He caught it and just as he was about to throw it when Kat screamed, not like she was hurt, but like she was extremely excited. I turned to look at her and saw that she was now running to get to where the adults where. I saw that they were all standing, congratulating somebody, and greeting them.

"Kat, who is it?" I yelled.

My curiosity got the best of me and I was now sprinting to where everyone was. When I got there I was stunned into silence.


	2. Author's Note

To the few readers I do have:

Extremely sorry about the wait. My practices have been really late and I have had a crazy homework load. It's snowing here so I don't have school tomorrow and the second chapter is almost done anyway. It should be up by tomorrow.

Thank you to those who reviewed. You're awesome. (:


	3. A Note & A Preview

**Okay, hello to everyone that actually reads this story. Even though it cannot possibly be called a story yet because I have only posted 1 full chapter. I'm extremely sorry, I've been busy with school, and then I had a very extreme case of writer's block. I have chapter 2 almost done, and since it's been so long I think you guys deserve something right now. So here is a preview of chapter 2. It will be completely up shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 2

"Brian! You told me you couldn't come home until graduation!" I said running up to give him a huge hug. I was just talking to him a few days ago, he said his football schedule was super packed, so he could not come back until Kier and I graduated.

"That's what he told all of us." Justin said, walking up.

"So, you guys don't want me here? That's cool I can leave." He said turning around.

"No! We want you to stay Brian!" Alana said, going to grab his leg. He bent down to pick his cousin up.

"It's okay hun, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

She started giggling.

"How did you fit time in your busy schedule for us?" I asked smiling and going to give him a hug.

"Well, we did just win the state's championship, so coach gave us the week off." He said smiling hugely.

He went to Washington State, and of course he was the senior star quarterback. This year is the first year that Washington State will be going to nationals. Everyone was excited, and it's safe to say that everyone in La Push was watching that game last night.

"Yeah you guys dominated! Dude the last 30 seconds was freaking epic!" Nick said.

"Thanks dude." Brian said and fist-bumped him.

The guys started talking about football then.

I could not believe he was back! I've missed him soo much. He always came back for a few weeks in the summer but I still missed him all the time. We talk like every other week though, but still it's not the same.

"Brian, did you bring Kristi? I haven't seen here in ages." His mom said. Kristi is Brian's girlfriend and also happens to be one of my closest friends. Brian brought her home for Christmas this year, everyone adored her. Well in this family at least. They had been dating for about two years now and she also went to Washington U.

I met her at her mother's dance studio when I was about 16. We pretty much had the same interests, except her obsession with cheerleading. I just don't understand it. Of course it could never compare to my beloved soccer.


	4. Chapter 2

**So..here it is. I'm not going to give a date about the next chapter but it will be up soon. I've already started working on it. So, enjoy & review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 2

"Brian! You told me you couldn't come home until graduation!" I said running up to give him a huge hug. I was just talking to him a few days ago, he said his football schedule was super packed, so he could not come back until Kier and I graduated.

"That's what he told all of us." Justin said, walking up.

"So, you guys don't want me here? That's cool I can leave." He said turning around.

"No! We want you to stay Brian!" Alana said, going to grab his leg. He bent down to pick his cousin up.

"It's okay hun, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

She started giggling.

"How did you fit time in your busy schedule for us?" I asked smiling and going to give him a hug.

"Well, we did just win the state's championship, so coach gave us the week off." He said smiling hugely.

He went to Washington State, and of course he was the senior star quarterback. This year is the first year that Washington State will be going to nationals. Everyone was excited, and it's safe to say that everyone in La Push was watching that game last night.

"Yeah you guys dominated! Dude the last 30 seconds was freaking epic!" Nick said.

"Thanks dude." Brian said and fist-bumped him.

The guys started talking about football then.

I could not believe he was back! I've missed him soo much. He always came back for a few weeks in the summer but I still missed him all the time. We talk like every other week though, but still it's not the same.

"Brian, did you bring Kristi? I haven't seen here in ages." His mom said. Kristi is Brian's girlfriend and also happens to be one of my closest friends. Brian brought her home for Christmas this year, everyone adored her. Well in this family at least. They had been dating for about two years now and she also went to Washington U.

I met her at her mother's dance studio when I was about 16. We pretty much had the same interests, except her obsession with cheerleading. I just don't understand it. Of course it could never compare to my beloved soccer.

"No, I couldn't she's in Florida for some competition." He said smiling. Anyone could tell he was in love with her. It was so cute.

"Aw, your like a love struck puppy." Kat said, while rubbing his cheek. I smiled at them.

"It's disgusting." Justin said, making a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

"No, its adorable." I said. I had honestly never been one for love and the gushy relationships things. The way I see it, you have one, very short life to live and love always comes with tragedy. Well, according to my family anyway. All my life I heard stories of all the blood, sweat and tears put into a relationship and I want nothing to do with it.

Justin snorted. "Your one to talk, Ms. I'm-going-to-bang-the-whole-male-population-to-spite-everyone." Then he started laughing.

I then punched him in his arm. He had some nerve, I never sleep with my boyfriends, I don't even have boyfriends. I prefer the word 'dating'.

Kieran started frowning. He was the complete opposite of me. He was all for relationships, and his obvious good looks kept him with a girlfriend at all times.

The adults had went back to talking so they hadn't heard Justin's little comment. We went to go sit closer to the water to keep our conversation a little quieter.

"First, Justin jackass, I don't sleep with any of the guys that I date." I said as I sat down next to him in the sand.

"You better not." Brian had said. He was sitting a few feet away from us to keep an eye on the smaller kids who were still playing in the water. I made a face at him.

"And second, I don't even I'm friends with mostly the whole male population, so me 'banging' them all would be pretty awkward." It was true that I preferred to hang out with the guys. I mean, I had two male best friends for crying out loud. And it was also true that not all boys liked me in that way.

"Ew, whatever. Can we please stop talking about my sisters sex life, it's scaring to the brain." Ryan had said. He had a sour look on his face.

"Yeah I kind of prefer not to have my business out there anyway."

"Why not? We ARE family." Candace said smiling.

She was right, this was my family. Well, part of it anyway. Which reminded me that I was going to my grandma and grandpa's house after this. I missed them so much. I only got to see them every other month because they were living Providence, Rhode Island. They insisted on coming to every one of my soccer games though so soon they would be here about every weekend.

My Aunt Alice wanted to go to the mall in the morning so I couldn't really stay up too late. I wonder what time they were getting here. I should call her and ask.

Just when I was about to reach for my phone it started buzzing.

I looked at the screen and unlocked it, "Hello Aunt Alice."

Candace's face perked up, "Oh tell her I said hi." Everyone around here loves Alice. Even though years ago the Cullen/La Push relationship was strained it was now unbreakable.

"Candy said hi." I said to her.

"Oh I know I heard her. But we should be at our house in exactly 27 minutes. Tell everyone I said hi. I have got to go, theres a bear waiting to be tackled, but I'll see you in a few. Love ya!" Then she hung up. Oh how I love her erratic phone calls.

"Um, everyone Alice said hi. But I have to go in a few. They're going to be here in half an hour and I need some quality vamp time." I said smiling. It was easy to joke about what they were now. The kids of the pack didn't really judge my other family anymore.

All prejudices were lost.

Alice even took it upon herself to take the girls shopping every few months.

"You're leaving? It's only been like an hour." Kieran said. WE honestly spent most of our time together. When I wasn't with my family, and he wasn't with his, we were with each other.

"Yeah, Kier we can hang out tomorrow, after my game." I said smiling. He needed to spend time with his brother any way.

Then I laid my head on his shoulder. Nothing can break our bond.

"So, when are you guys going to start dating? I mean, its' obvious that you already had sex." Justin said.

Being as though Brian wasn't in on the joke he looked up with a somewhat surprised/ horrified/ proud expression.

"You two-" He started.

"NO! We aren't together!" I screamed.

When we were little everyone always said we were going to end up getting married, and having kids. I for one was so not for the whole friendship then relationship sort of thing. Kieran was like a second brother to me. Maybe it might seem weird to other people but he is really just my friend. Now the fact that he is hot didn't escape my mind but, I can't help it, I'm just surrounded by hot people in general.

"Justin, let it go." Kieran said. Seeing my obvious stress.

Just like that, he was always there for me.

"What the hell happened when I was gone?" Brian muttered, to no one in general.

"Ryan, we should probably start getting ready to leave. They should be here in a few." I said to my brother. I was kind of over the whole awkward situation of trying to explain to my best friend's brother that we aren't together.

He looked up from his phone, "Okay, mom and dad coming?" He asked as he stood up and brushed the sand from his khaki shorts.

"I think they're coming tomorrow, after my game"

"So are we having a party?" Kat asked.

I just laughed; she is the most outgoing person of us all. For every holiday she and Aunt Alice plan these parties, which would probably explain why the wolf pack kids are the most popular on the whole reservation. That and our gifts in sports.

"Probably not, but you can come over anyway." I said smiling to her as I got up to leave.

Kieran got up to and walked with Ryan to my car. I said my goodbyes to everyone and got my keys out of my bag. By the time I got there they were talking about football, I assumed.

"Ooo what are you guys talking about? I bet I know." I went to unlock the doors and slid into the drivers seat.

"Bri you are not playing in this game. Last time I almost had to beat that kid up. It's too rough for you." Kieran said. I hate when he does that, and he knows that I hate when he does that. He just grinned while I snorted.

Labels on what a girl can and cannot fo is ridiculous. I was raised in a family with plenty of uncles, brothers and cousins to know how to speak fluently in the world of football.

"When are we playing?" I asked.

"Um, Sunday afternoon. You know I really resent the fact that you are skilled in the area of sports. But I honestly think you should stop playing with us, it gets rough."

"And I can handle myself thank you." I put the key in the ignition and put my seat belt on, closing the door. I rolled the window down.

"We have a paper due on Monday, so get to working." I yelled over the engine.

"And how do you know it's not already done?" He grinned. "I'll call you okay?"

"Okay, bye." I pulled onto the street, where there were no other cars. I have to say that learning how to drive in the small town of Forks is the best thing in the world because, with only a few hundred people here, there's never heavy traffic.

"You guys kind of do act like a couple." Ryan said out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well, I'm just saying. 'I'll call you later'. Yeah that's very brotherly."

"Um, Ryan you know as well as anyone that me Kieran are truly just friends."

"Yeah whatever."

I glanced at him. "And who are you texting anyway? Is it a girl? I have to meet her to give my approval."

I could see the slight blush in his cheeks but it went away quickly.

"So you're allowed to have guys lined up every night but I can't text a girl?"

I remained silent and tried to find the driveway to the Cullen House, as it was a little dark out here.

"And she's just my lab partner so.."

"I've used that line before." I sang.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to the house, which had the lights on. As soon as I put the car in park, I saw 8 figures appear in front of the door.

"Hi guys!" I took my seatbelt off and got out the car.

"I missed you guys soooo much!" My Aunt Rose stated as she hugged me very tightly.

"We saw you a few weeks ago."

"I know but it's not the same, Ryan look at you! You probably have all the girls in that school drooling right?" She continued on to my brother.

"Well, you know."

I started laughing, my brother…he better not having anything to do with these girls.

"A little overprotective there Bri?" Grandpa Edward said.

"Grandpa I missed you! I have this new song I wanna try on the piano. You think you could help?" He was more of a tutor in everything I didn't know, than my Grandpa.

"Of course I can sweetie." He said.

We continued our hellos and what-nots and then headed inside.

It's going to be a long night of catching up and what not. That paper will have to be done some other time.


End file.
